葉をさがして Searching for you
by FunkieCookie
Summary: Yoh is off on a trip to America, but his plane went missing. One month later, all the passengers were pronounced dead. However, Anna won't give up hope just yet because she saw an American singer on TV that looked exactly like Yoh under the name Hao...What will Anna do to uncover the truth? - Inspired by FMwS - AxH?xY? pairing - Ch. 5 Released!
1. Chapter 1

**♪♪葉をさがして♪♪ Searching for you...**

A/N: Hello! This is my first Shaman King Fanfic inspired by Full Moon wo Sagashite. Don't worry the plotline is very different than FMwS. This is written in Anna's POV and shamans don't exist in this fic (sorry). Please enjoy and leave a comment after you're done reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

Summary: Yoh is off to America for a foreign studies project for one month and a half. However, tragedy strikes when Yoh's plane went off the airport's radar. The plane was never found and after one month, all the passengers and crew members were presumed to be dead. Anna's not giving up hope though when she saw an American singer on TV that looked exactly like her Yoh.

* * *

"Hey Anna?" Yoh asked me timidly while I was watching my favorite soap opera. 

"Yeah?" was my quickly reply. I continued to lie on my stomach waiting for Yoh to talk but I was answered by dead silence.

"Yoh?" I sat up and turned to him, "What is it?"

"Well, Anna. I'm leaving for America tomorrow early in the morning so I…uh, was wondering if you want to watch the stars with me tonight….before I leave."

"Yoh, you're only gone for a month and a half," I sighed with a hint of annoyance in my voice, "not forever. You want _me_ to skip my favorite show just for that?"

"I'm sorry," Yoh said with his eyes downcast, "It the first time we've been separated for so long…I just want to…forget it- I'm sorr-"

"No, no, I'm just kidding Yoh," I said as I walked up to insert a blank tape, "a soap can be recorded but I can't stop time from moving right?"

I gave him a small grin and he returned the gesture with a smile as wide as a slice of watermelon.

* * *

I lied be side Yoh on our rooftop. To tell you the truth, I've never been up here before. I have to admit, it sure is pretty and it is even better that I can share it with Yoh, my fiancé. Yoh and I are both 16 and we've been together since we were young. I was an orphan wandering aimlessly on the streets until Yoh's grandmother, Kino took me in. 

I sat up, "Yoh?"

"Mmhm?"

"I just want to say goodbye to you right now. I don't think I can say it tomorrow."

"Ok, I understand." He said and sat up too. A sudden breeze blew and I shivered. Yoh scooted in closer and pulled me close to him.

"One more thing," he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to watch me leave tomorrow."

"Alright," I said without questioning him. He probably felt the same way as I did.

"Well, goodbye to you too Anna," he whispered and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I usually don't let him do something like that but I'll let him slide this time.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too."

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. Actually it was already morning, since it was 3:00 A.M. Yoh's plane leaves at 5:00 A.M. Ren and the gang should be here soon to take him to the airport. 

I head footsteps and I quickly pretended to be asleep. I heard the screen door slide open and someone, presumably Yoh, was walking towards me.

The footsteps stopped and I felt a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodbye Anna," Yoh whispered.

I heard two honks of a car and felt Yoh's presence leaving me. Once the front door was shut, I quickly threw off my covers and went to the window. Yoh was walking out to the door and Ren and HoroHoro greeted him.

"Where's Anna?" HoroHoro asked, "She's not sending you off?"

"She's sleeping," I heard Yoh reply.

"That Ice Queen…that heartless…," Ren muttered.

"Don't call her that," Yoh cut in, "She said goodbye to me already."

"Whatever you say Yoh," HoroHoro shrugged, "I don't see what you see in her. I don't think she even likes you the way she bosses you around and stuff."

"Come on, get in the limo HoroHoro," Ren said.

Before entering the limo, Yoh turned his head to look up my window. I think he saw me because he smiled and mouthed, "Bye Anna."

* * *

After that, I slept for 3 hours and it was now 8:00 A.M. I walked out to the kitchen. I expected breakfast to be waiting for me but I forgot that Yoh had left for America and Tamao wasn't back from visiting her grandparents yet. 

I sighed and opened the refrigerator. When I opened it, I found a bowl of noodles and a note saying, 'Good morning Anna, I'll call you when I get to America- Yoh'. I guess that's the last meal that Yoh's going to making me until he returns a month and a half later.

I put the bowl of noodles in the microwave and set the timer to three minutes. I walked over to the TV and turned it on. The news channel came up on the screen. I usually don't watch the news but the 'breaking news' title caught my eye and I decided to watch a little longer.

"_We have a tragic news this morning. Flight UA985, departed at 5:00 A.M. from Japan for the United States, has gone off the Airport's radar. The airport controllers don't know whether the plane has crashed or is just suffering from a computer malfunction. We just hope that it is the latter. The plane is carrying 798 passengers on board and 15 crew members. We'll have more information in the next hour. And now…"_

I felt my legs turning numb as I fell to the floor. I was shocked. "That's Yoh's plane…" I whispered. I sat there for a long time with the noodles left in the microwave…forgotten.

Not long after, the whole gang rushed to my house. I guess they saw the news too. They came over and had to knock down the front door to get in… I was so weak I couldn't move. They all comforted me and stayed with me the whole time but it didn't help me much. I still felt empty and void. I want Yoh to be with me.

* * *

One month has pasted and I am still depressed as ever. I didn't attend school until two weeks ago and my perfect straight A's all slipped down to B's and C's. My teachers are all worried about me but they know that this is something that no one can help. Tamao is back from visiting and we cried together the day she came back. 

Just yesterday, the News announced that all passengers on board the plane were presumed dead since not even a body was found. I sobbed my heart out yesterday too and my eyes are still swollen. So much for me being an Ice Queen.

I told myself though, that I won't believe that he is dead until there is proof…a piece of the plane or some bodies of the passengers. Until then, I refuse to believe that he is dead.

* * *

I looked out my bedroom window. It was a clear, sunny day today two months after Yoh's disappearance. Birds were chirping in by backyard and I threw out bread crumbs to them. Suddenly my cell phone rang and I looked at the screen. Pirika. I wonder what she wants. 

"Hello?" I said tonelessly into my sleek silver razor.

"Oh my goodness, Anna. Turn on the TV RIGHT AWAY."

"Wha…?"

"JUST DO IT! Channel 2" She screamed. It must be something really urgent.

I grabbed the remote and pressed the number 2. Right there on the screen was Yoh. I almost dropped my phone. Almost.

"Yoh…It can't be…why is he on TV singing?" I whispered.

"I don't know Anna. But this boy calls himself Hao. He's a new pop-rock sensation in America. He debuted just last month" Pirika rushed, "do you think it's him?"

"I honestly don't know." I said, eyes still fixed on the screen. I don't know.

* * *

Love it Hate it? A comment will be greatly appreciated. 

Next Time:

"Pirika, I want to talk to him," I said with determination.

"How are you possibly going to that?" Pirika questioned, "Practically NO ONE can get close too him let alone TALK to him. The only people he talks to are probably other celebrities."

"Okay, I do just that then."


	2. Chapter 2

**葉をさがして Searching for you...**

~Chapter 2~

* * *

Last Time on A Whisper of Goodbye under the Starry Sky:

I grabbed the remote and pressed the number 2. Right there on the screen was Yoh. I almost dropped my phone. Almost.

"Yoh…It can't be…why is he singing?" I whispered.

"I don't know Anna. But he calls himself Hao. He's a new pop-rock sensation in America. He debuted just last month" Pirika rushed, "do you think it's him?"

"I honestly don't know." I bit my lip, eyes still staring at the screen. I don't know.

* * *

Anna felt tears forming in her eyes. After so many months, she was already familiar with these emotions…but for the first time, these tears were tears of joy. She prayed everyday hoping that a miracle would come and this may be it. Yoh was coming back to her.

Anna was still clutching her cell phone but the person on the other line was long forgotten. She was too transfixed to the television screen. She was snapped out of her thoughts and was brought back to reality when Pirika said sadly,

"I'm sorry Anna. I don't think it's him."

"What?" Anna cried, her anger slowly rising. It was Pirika that convinced her that it was Yoh in the first place! "How can he not be Yoh? Did you not just see him? He looked exactly LIKE Yoh because it IS Yoh!"

"Anna, didn't you see? That singer's hair is much, much longer than Yoh's when he left for America. Think logically. He can't grow like 5 inches in just two months Anna."

"Extensions," Anna responded stubbornly. "I refuse to suggest even the _slightest_ possibly that that man isn't 'Yoh'. For one, there is no way in the world that he would leave me and… and it is not possible that someone else can look so much like him. The eyes, the face, the skin tones…everything's exactly the same."

Prika was shocked at Anna's continual stammering of lame excuses… what happened to the cool and composed "Ice Queen" that she feared?

"Okay fine then, they're extensions," Pirika agreed reluctantly, "Buy why… why didn't he call you? He left you a note saying that he would right?"

Anna froze. Pirika was right. She stood there dumbfounded and wondered,"_Why didn't he call me? I knew that the note was real. I've unfolded it so many times that it was starting to get worn at the creases…"_

"Pirika. Just stop it. I don't know. M-maybe he lost his memory… Stop trying to argue against me… I'm not going to let go the last piece of hope that I have left." Anna whispered, her voice shaking. "I never realized how much I loved him… Pirika just leave me alone."

"I just don't what you to make the mistake thinking that he might be Yoh." Pirika said gently and didn't say anything else after that. "Well Anna, if you want to talk to me later you can call-"

"Pirika, I want to talk to him," Anna said finally with determination, not even paying attention to what Pirika just said.

"How are you possibly going to that?" Pirika questioned in disbelief, "Practically NO ONE can get close to him let alone TALK with him. The only people he talks to are probably other celebrities and you are definitely not one of them."

"Okay, I do just that then."

"WHAT!?" Pirika screamed on the other line.

"You heard me, I do that. I'll be a singer."

"Anna, have you lost your mind? It's not that easy to become a singer… and you're so young."

"Hey, he's not that much older than me and he's a star right?" Anna snapped hotly, regaining her old composure, "Besides, how else will I prove that he's Yoh if I don't talk to him?"

"I still say you're brain needs a check-up." Pirika muttered.

"What was that Pirika? Anyway, thanks for the wonderful idea Pirika. I owe you one. I'll talk to you later, bye!" Anna said quickly and pressed 'end call' before Pirika could protest. This was by far the best idea that Pirika has ever came up with.

* * *

"Hello? Is this Real Records? My name is Anna Kyoyama and I want find out when the next talent search will be held. Ok, I would like to sign up please. Alright I will send the registration form, thank you. Bye."

Anna smiled inwardly as she placed her cell phone back into her dresser. Well, luck was on her side since Real Records was having a talent search starting next week. All she has to do was send a sample recording along with her registration form for the first round. The next day, Anna recorded her CD and mumbled a short prayer before sending Tamao to the post office.

One week after, Anna received a letter saying that she passed the first preliminaries. Pirika was ecstatic when she heard the news. She told every one of her friends so now the whole school population knew that Anna was trying to become a singer.

Nobody was stopping Anna now.

* * *

Sunday morning, Anna lied down on the floor in my usual position and promptly turned on the TV. She hate Sundays now. It is so eventless and on top of that, none of my favorite shows are aired on Sundays. The house is so empty now too. Ever since Yoh went to America, the gang didn't feel obligated to visit. At times like this, Anna did miss them, even if it's just a little.

"Anna! The mail is here!" Tamao called out.

Anna waited for her to bring it into the living room and took it from her outstretched hands.

"There's one from Real Records."

Anna nodded she quickly flipped through the mail to find it and hastily tossed the rest of the mail to the ground. She tore off the envelope and started reading:

_Dear Ms. Anna Kyoyama,_

_We are pleased that you have made it to the Second round of judging. Please come to Real Records this Friday to continue your judging process. The second round will be conducted in front of a panel of judges. Please dress accordingly and remember, do not be late! Time and location are printed on the next page. Once again, congratulations on your achievements!_

_Real Records_

"What did it say?" Tamao asked. She was standing at the doorway all that time.

"Nothing much," Anna replied coolly, but deep down, her heart was screaming with joy. "Just that the next round will be held this Friday."

"This is so exciting!" Tamayo exclaimed, "I'm going to call Pirika."

Anna smiled. She was one more step closer in reaching Yoh.

* * *

Please review and give comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**葉をさがして****Searching for you**

Chapter 3

* * *

Last Time on A Whisper of Goodbye under the Starry Sky:

_Dear Ms. Anna Kyoyama,_

_We are pleased that you have made it to the Second round of judging. Please come to Real Records this Friday to continue your judging process. The second round will be conducted in front of a panel of judges. Please dress accordingly and remember, do not be late! Time and location are printed on the next page. Once again, congratulations on your achievements!_

_Real Records_

* * *

"Anna, you can't be serious," Pirika cried, shaking her furiously, trying to talk some sense in to her friend.

"Yes Anna, I think Pirika is right, you can't go to the second round of judging looking like… like th-, no, wearing your normal outfit," Tamao said cautiously, choosing her words carefully, knowing that Anna will get mad.

"Why can't I?" Anna asked in an irritated tone. She took a long look at herself in front of her mirror and frowned. What are those two fussing about? She looked fine. "I don't see anything wrong," Anna said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Anna was sporting a black, spaghetti-strapped, one-piece dress and her signature red bandana with a pair of leather boots. Modest, yes, but it still showed some of her 17 year old curves. She considered herself already making huge improvements from what she wore four years ago. But then again, four years ago, she had nothing to show.

"Hello Anna, it's all black!" Pirika shouted trying to make a point.

"Are you color blind?" Anna snapped and pointed to her bandana.

"Ugh…" Pirika stomped her foot in furry and muttered, "it doesn't look nice at all. You don't see normal singers dressed in that."

Anna softened and sighed, a gesture that surprised Pirika. She reached out to touch Pirika's hand, "I know what you're trying to say Pirika. But I don't want to be one of those average stars you see on TV. I want to be different, be myself. I have a reason to be a singer and I don't intend on letting those hot-shots sculpt my image, or my life."

Tamayo and Pirika both nodded in acknowledgement and didn't say a word. Anna facial expression became emotionless again as she stepped outside with her belonging in hand. As she walked to the bus stop, she reached into the tote bag and gingerly fingered Yoh's old, orange CD player. After much thought, she pulled it out and inserted Yoh's debut song and pressed play. She closed the lid with care and pulled the earphones over her head. The song was titled "Pop Star- Hao Asakura" and featured the brunette holding an electric guitar…

"_I wanna be a pop star_

_Kimi wo motto muchuu ni sasete ageru kara ne_

_KIRAKIRA no pop star_

_Hane wo hiroge mahou wo kakete ageyou kimi dake ni_"

Anna smiled. What a light hearted song that conveyed Yoh's personality so well. But, never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that Yoh was cut out to be a "pop star". Sure, he has a nice voice since she heard him sing Bob-Love countless times but she never thought Yoh was someone that wanted attention. Well, I guess there is more to Yoh Asakura than meets the eye.

* * *

Anna looked up at the seemingly endless building that towered above her in awe. This was the Real Records main office, the place where she'll rise to stardom, or so she thinks. She smirked at the thought and confidently walked through the automatic sliding doors.

As Anna walked into the waiting room, she was surprised at the vast amount of girls present. Anna noticed that all of them were looking at her direction as I walked in. If there was something that she learned from watching soap operas, it would be to stare the enemy down so Anna gave them all cold glares, forcing them to look away. Anna frowned as she sat down on a fairly uncomfortable plastic chair and clipped her number badge to her dress. She was listening to Yoh's song again when a tall figure loomed above me.

"Hello," a girl with long, silver hair that cascaded down her back said. "Is this chair empty?"

Anna stared at her blankly. Did she not have eyes? The seat next to her was obviously empty.

"Nope" she answered blatantly, also noting that there were two men in suits standing behind her. From the looks of her elegant dress, she must be from a rich family.

With one elegant turn, the girl sat herself gracefully onto the chair. "My name is Jeanne, pleased to meet you."

"Anna, likewise," she answered and frowned inwardly for having to deal with this girl.

"Hey your badge is one number before mine," Jeanne pointed out.

Anna glanced at the badge on her waist. "Yeah, I guess so," she responded.

"So, how long have you wanted to be a singer?"

"Around two weeks," Anna admitted truthfully.

"Really?" Jeanne's eyebrows shot up, "I've always wanted to be a singer since I was young but my father said I was not ready. He only agreed recently for me to try-out to become a singer."

"I see." Anna was completely disinterested in what Jeanne had to say and prayed that the judges would go faster.

"My father knows one of the officials here in Real Records, so I hope I get in," Jeanne mused innocently.

"Number 57, please come in," the speakers called out.

Anna forced herself to mutter a goodbye to Jeanne. That girl was getting on her nerves.

The judging room was very spacious with windows along one side of the wall that looked out onto the street. The judges looked very cordial but were surprised at Anna's appearance.

"Hello, Anna Kyoyama," the man on the very right said. "I am Mr. Yamashita, the chair of the music department of Real Records, and the other two with me are professional voice trainers."

"To start off, we want to know why you want to sing Anna," the women in the middle called Eliza said. She had such a nice voice that seemed to envelope me in a trance.

"I want to sing because I made a promise to myself to find someone important to me that I've lost. I want my music to touch everyone's hearts and lead them to the right direction when hope is lost. Ultimately, I want my music to rekindle the memories within him and lead him home."

"Is there a reason why you choose that outfit today?" The man on the left asked who introduced himself as Faust.

Anna's face still showed no emotion and said, "I know it's different than the other girls outside but I didn't want to show you the fake me. I want you to see and accept the real Anna Kyoyama. Oh, and just so you know in advance, I refuse to let people pave my road for me. I control my own future."

The judges nodded without a word.

"So which song would you like to sing for us today, Anna?" Eliza asked.

"Pop Star" Anna announced with a bitter smile that left the judges exchanging glances at each other.

After Anna sung the last note, there was an eerie silence in the air. For a fraction of a second, things raced in Anna's mind: was she bad? Did she do something wrong? Why aren't they saying anything??? But her frantic mind was calmed when she saw the judges nod in unison after looking at each other.

The women that was sitting in the middle stood up and smiled, "Anna, congratulations. From today on, you will be Real Record's new artist."

"What?" I cried in disbelief and my tone lightened up considerably, "you chose me?"

* * *

Remember to review! Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

Next time:

"_And now onto our entertainment new. It seems that Real Record will be debuting a new artist named Anna Kyoyama next month. When reporters asked what this new pop star is like, Mr. Yamashita, the director of the music divison of Real Records, revealed one word, "different." However, Mr. Yamashita did let us in on some of the up coming plans for this young artist. It seems that Hao Asakura, from the America division of Real Records will be coming over to Japan to do a joint concert with debuting Kyoyama…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**葉をさがして****Searching for you**

Chapter 4

* * *

Last Time on 葉をさがして:

The woman who was sitting in the middle stood up and smiled, "Anna, congratulations. From today on, you will be Real Record's new artist."

"What?" Anna cried in disbelief and her tone lightened up considerably, "you chose me?"

* * *

Anna stood there like a statue but her mind was racing, thinking of the possible scenarios in which she and Yoh would meet. She was so much closer to him, and maybe, if luck was on her side, she'd be able to get the chance to talk to him really soon. Deep down inside, Anna was ecstatic.

Eliza looked at the blonde girl with a gentle smile and figured that Anna must be overwhelmed at what just happened. After all, any normal girl would be taken aback; but Anna was not your average girl. As Eliza gracefully walked over to Anna and pulled her into a warm hug, Anna instinctively stiffened.

"Don't worry," Eliza assured her. "My husband Faust and I will personally manage your career. We'll make sure to take things slowly, one step at a time, to ensure that your transition into an idol career will be as smooth as possible."

Anna frowned. 'One step at a time'? That's the last thing that she wanted. If anything, she would prefer to stand on stage the very next day to perform! She needed to get to Yoh as fast as possible and find out the real reason why he hasn't contacted her since his reappearance.

"That won't be necessary; I can even start today if you have work for me." Anna replied curtly and edged away. Eliza was too close to her for her liking and was making her uncomfortable.

Upon hearing that, Mr. Yamashita laughed a hearty laugh and bellowed, "we sure found ourselves a special talent, didn't we Faust? Go ahead and send all the other girls home. We've decided on Anna."

Faust nodded in agreement and walked out the room to tell the other candidates that the audition has officially ended.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Mr. Yamashita stood up and gestured for Anna's attention. "Alright, let's head to the conference room outside to sign some paperwork and to discuss your debut plans. Follow me, please."

Mr. Yamashita and Eliza led Anna outside through the waiting room and past the main elevators toward a grand hallway that would lead them to the conference room. Anna noticed that the last of the contestants were filling into the elevator to leave.

As Anna walked past the elevator, she casually glanced inside only to find fiery red eyes meeting her own amber orbs. If it were any other person beside Anna, he or she might have shivered under the intensity of Jeanne's stare, but being the Ice Queen that she was, Anna returned Jeanne's glare with fierceness of her own. Even as the elevator doors closed shut the two of them never broke eye contact.

* * *

The four sat around the oval conference table with papers sprawled all over the tabletop.

"And... that's the last of the papers!" Eliza said enthusiastically as she gathered and organized the signed contract papers.

Anna dropped the pen on the table and crossed her arms over her chest. "So when's my first public appearance?"

"My, aren't you eager," Faust commented but fell quiet when Anna gave him a cold stare.

"Well Anna," Mr. Yamashita said, "Is there anyone in particular that you want to work with? I noticed you sang Hao's song for your audition."

"Yes, I want to work with Yoh… I mean, Hao!" Anna blurted out, words all in a rush.

Mr. Yamashita laughed, "Aren't you lucky! Hao is coming to Japan to do a concert in two and a half months. He's signed under Real Records in America so I'm sure I can squeeze you in the concert to do an opening act for him."

"Really?" Anna exclaimed. She was so excited at her fortune that she lost her normally cool composure.

Mr. Yamashita nodded, "That can be arranged. Hao can bring up your popularity as well, it'll be a win-win situation."

"But Anna, you will have to work really hard these coming months. If you want to be a part of the concert, we will have to work every day, probably even through the weekends. Are you sure you will be up for this?" Faust asked, making sure that Anna is aware of her responsibilities.

"Faust is right," Mr. Yamashita added. "We will need to tailor-make your debut song and recorded it within two months, and then you will need to do rehearsals during the remaining time… it will be stressful for you."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle worse." Anna replied coolly.

* * *

"_And now, on to our entertainment news. It seems that Real Record will debut a new artist named Anna Kyoyama next month. When reporters asked what this new pop star is like, Mr. Yamashita, the director of the music division of Real Records, revealed one word, "different." However, Mr. Yamashita did let us in on some of the upcoming plans for this young artist. It seems that Hao Asakura, from the America division of Real Records will be coming over to Japan to do a joint concert that will showcase the debuting Kyoyama… what a show it will be!"_

The brunette boy who was currently lounging on a lavish armchair switched off the TV and tossed the remote onto the neighboring coffee table. The room was well furnished and amongst some of the more expensive looking furniture were some peculiar looking items that had a distinctive Native American style.

"Anna…" he mused, and repeated the name as if to see how it felt to let the name run off his tongue.

He felt a figure shuffle by his side and he looked down past his armrest. "Nice nap Opacho?" he asked with a smile.

Opacho, who was curled up like a cat on a rug with a large star pattern, nodded. Still half asleep, she rubbed her eyes and looked up towards the boy. The boy smiled and patted her on the head.

"Kanna?" he called out towards the door.

"Yes, you called?" a tall, blue-haired girl entered the room with a bow.

"How much did you know about the collaboration with that Anna girl from Japan?"

"Quite frankly, not much I'm afraid. The Director insisted that she will be a great hit and told me to schedule her into your concert."

The boy was silent and Kanna took that to mean disapproval. She quickly asked, "Do you want me to cancel her part? The Director, of all people, should know that you won't do anything that you don't like. I'm sure he won't dare object."

The boy stood up and chuckled. "No, it's fine Kanna. I'm actually looking forward to our meeting. Anna…"

* * *

Next Time:

"Yoh?" Anna shouted as she quickened her pace to catch up with the brunette. "Yoh! Yoh! You look at me when I'm talking to you!" she said angrily and reached out to his shoulder to pull him to a stop.

**Author's Note: Who is excited for the Yoh/Hao appearance? This story has been in the back of my mind for a long time, I know. I'm glad that people are still interested! I know where I want to go with this story and how it's going to end so I promise that I will finish this story (and it WILL be EPIC)! Please read and review **


	5. Chapter 5

**葉をさがして****Searching for you**

Chapter 5

* * *

Last Time on葉をさがして:

"How much did you know about the collaboration with that Anna girl from Japan?"

"Quite frankly, not much I'm afraid. The Director insisted that she will be a great hit and told me to schedule her into your concert."

The boy was silent and Kanna took that to mean disapproval. She quickly asked, "Do you want me to cancel her part? The Director, of all people, should know that you won't do anything that you don't like. I'm sure he won't dare object."

The boy stood up and chuckled. "No, it's fine Kanna. I'm actually looking forward to our meeting. Anna…"

* * *

It was a crisp Sunday afternoon and many young couples filled the busy streets to shop to their hearts' content. Sunday was normally a day used to recuperate from the long and busy workweek and so, most people were using today for relaxation from the stress of the world, to do whatever they pleased. However, on the fifth floor of Real Records, where the recording room was located, a singing voice could be heard.

"Do re mi fa so la ti do…"

The notes were sung by a girl with honey blonde locks that just reached her shoulders. She held her head up high and belted the notes out from her core through her diaphragm.

"Again," the voice instructor commanded and made a hand gesture to signal Anna to practice again. Anna's right eyebrow twitched slightly. Deep down, she was starting to get irritated at his persistent commands but she decided to hold her tongue and grudgingly followed his instructions. If she had any hope of seeing Yoh again, she needed to become a singer, one of the best even. If she gave in to her frustrations and screwed it all up now, she would lose the only hope of finding out the truth. If it weren't for Yoh, she thought sourly, she would give the instructor a piece of her mind, and she would be using her voice in a different and more aggressive manner.

Anna was standing inside a soundproof room, with the microphone suspended directly in front of her face. She had a giant headphone on, with the left side of the headphone placed behind her ear. Anna tucked a loose strand of hair and glanced at her faint refection from the glass of the recording room. Clad in a fitted black T-shirt, cropped jeans, and a pair of trendy sandals with a slight heel, the teen can't help but admire her looks. On her wrist was a thin, red leather bracelet studded with crystals from a designer whose name escaped her at that particular moment. She smirked at her reflection. While she would personally wear something more casual that she brought from home, Eliza had shown up one day to her dorm room, unannounced, and updated her entire wardrobe. She mentioned something about improving her style and giving her other options…

Outside, the voice instructor, Faust, and Eliza were sitting in chairs, listening to Anna practice.

Faust scratched his head and turned to the voice instructor, "If you don't mind me asking, how many times do you plan on asking her to sing those octaves? We've been here for almost an hour."

The voice instructor chuckled and Faust couldn't help but raise a thin eyebrow in amusement.

"Actually," the voice instructor confessed, "we were done about twenty minutes ago, I just wanted to see when Anna will give up and storm out. Most singers, no matter how disciplined, would have asked to stop by now. Anna is sure has a lot of patience."

"If that's the case," we can tell her to stop, Eliza said. The woman folded her arms across her chest. "That girl has her heart set to be a singer. I've never seen motivation and determination as strong as hers."

"Anna is bound to be successful, please manage her career well." The voice instructor whispered to the couple with a smile. "Anna," he pushed a button and called into the microphone. "We're done for today. Thank you for your hard work. We'll start recording tomorrow."

* * *

With only three weeks left until Yoh's "Stargazing" concert in Japan, Anna's schedule was becoming even more hectic, if that was possible.

Her debut song "Awakening" has been released that week and it has already garnered positive reaction, reaching a peak position of the number two spot on the Oricon charts, second to Yoh. Many fans were captivated by her unique persona, and many fans have already given her the nickname of "Ice Queen".

When Anna found out, she wore a smug look on her face since Yoh's nickname was "Ou-Sama." A king certainly needs a queen, and it was only fitting for that person to be herself.

Yesterday, Eliza told her that she will need to start rehearsing for the concert with Yoh today.

Ever since she woke up that morning, butterflies found a temporary home in her stomach, a sign that she was eager to be reunited with Yoh. Anna even skipped breakfast in order to find the perfect outfit. She tried on countless of combinations, but they all seemed off. Until she realized, what the perfect outfit was. Anna mentally cursed herself for wasting so much time and left the pile of clothes on her bed, forgotten, before rushing to her trunk and rummaging through until she found what she wanted. She slipped on the simple black dress that outlined her slight curves and tied a red bandana around her neck. A soft smile found its way to the blonde's lips as she stood in front of the mirror, satisfied with how she looked.

Anna worked all morning, but now the clock on the wall chimed one 'o clock and Anna decided it was time to make her way out of the office to grab a bite to eat. The rehearsal with Yoh was scheduled for three 'o clock so she had plenty of time. For the past hour, her stomach rumbled angrily at her, upset with her negligence from this morning.

Anna made her way to the elevator and noticed that a few co-workers were waiting as well. She gave them a nod, her usual greeting when she did not feel like talking.

The elevator arrived and she filled in to the back of it so she could lean against the wall, her favorite spot. Absentmindedly, she heard another _ding_ meaning that another elevator just arrived. As her elevator door was closing, she saw a flash of brunette hair and she became alert. Her eyes quickly found the owners face…

_Yoh!_

It was Yoh, she was sure of it.

Anna wanted to rush out after him but the elevator doors were already closed. At that point, her brain switched to auto-pilot, throwing all common sense and logical judgment out the window.

She roughly nudged aside the person in front of her and frantically pressed all the buttons for the floors below the floor she was just on. The people in the elevator threw angry words at her but she didn't care. The elevator door opened once again and Anna ran out. She needed to catch up to Yoh.

Deciding that waiting for another elevator to go back up one floor is too slow, she darted for the fire escape to use the stairs. Anna ran up the flight of stairs as fast as her legs would carry her, at one point even taking the steps two at a time. She flung open the door in time to see a brunette's back turn the hallway.

"Yoh?" Anna shouted as she quickened her pace to catch up with the brunette. She was panting but, there was no way that she was going to let Yoh leave without an explanation. "Yoh! Yoh! You look at me when I'm talking to you!" she yelled angrily and reached out to grab his shoulder in order to pull him to a stop. Anna spun him around with all her might, albeit a little forceful she noted, but was caught off guard when Yoh suddenly snatched her outstretched wrist in his hand with a viselike grip.

Anna winced and looked from her wrist and then up to Yoh. As the two made eye contact, Yoh seemed to recognize who she was and his serious facial expression softened to form a smile. Anna frowned. Yoh released his grip on her wrist and Anna slowly lowered her hand, gingerly rubbing her wrist with her other hand, trying to make the pain ebb away.

"I'm sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt you. I thought you were an overly obsessed fan trying to get my autograph." The brunette said apologetically before he flashed a charming smile at the blonde. He looked at her from head to toe before focusing back on her face. "You kept calling 'yo'… did you perhaps want me to turn around and say 'what's up'?"

Anna was stunned and the burning sensation that she became all too familiar with during these few months once again returned to constrict her chest. She stared at the boy before her, looking for clues that will give her answers to her confused heart. Is he pretending to not know her? Why won't he answer to 'Yoh'? The brunette standing before her certainly had Yoh's face, but something was missing. Staring into his eyes, Anna didn't see the playfulness and aloofness that Yoh's eyes normally possessed, but more of an aged and mature look. The more she searched into those dark brown orbs, the more she felt as if there were mysterious qualities to them, to the point where she started to believe that he was hiding something from her.

"You…" Anna began slowly, choosing her words carefully, "don't recognize me?"

"Of course I recognize you," he replied without hesitation. Anna felt heart skip a beat and her eyes brimmed with tears of relief. Then he continued, "You're Anna Kyoyama. You're going to participate in my "Stargazing" concert next month, right? I apologize that our first meeting turned out this way, but there will be many more opportunities for us to get to know each other, I'm sure of that."

Time stopped.

Anna was sure that time has stopped as her brain processed the information that she just heard.

But time does not stop for anyone.

Just like that, Anna's hopes had shattered to a million pieces. Yoh was going to deny ever knowing her. What about everything he said the night before he left? Could it all be just a lie to claim her as his for the night?

Betrayal, dejection, heartbreak, and other ugly emotions all churned together to bring Anna almost past her breaking point. He may be an established singer, but since when did he possess such credible acting abilities as well? Unable to stomach the idea of an alien man seeing her weakness, even if he possessed the face of Yoh, Anna tried her best to contain her hot tears and quickly turned on her heels to run in the opposite direction.

* * *

Next Time:

Soft clicks made their way to Anna's ears and she frowned. Those are the clicks produced when high heels met the hard tiled-floor, which signaled the arrival of a female.

A slim figure clad in an elegant white lace dress and nude heels turned the corner and made her way towards Hao and Anna. She walked over and hooked her arm around Hao's as if it's the most natural thing to do.

* * *

A/N: Here's a longer chapter to reward my patient readers :). PM me if you're confused on anything. Please review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticisms welcomed.


End file.
